Telling The Warblers
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Blaine tells the Warblers about his plan to transfer, and asks some advice for his performance. Spoilers for 3x01  Excerpt from a one-shot in the collection of one-shots 'Before You' . THIS IS FOR ALL THE FELLOW WARBLER FANS OUT THERE! LOVE YOU!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the music mentioned.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is an excerpt from one of my one-shots from my collection of one-shots 'Before You', filling some of the gaps in season three, but I just could not help the urge to post it separatly again as a one-shot for all the Warbler fans out there who might not find it buried in that collection. ENJOY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Telling The Warblers… (TPPP)<br>**

He cannot remember a single time he has felt so uncomfortable sitting on this couch.

Hearing the gavel come down he thinks 'Okay, now I am just feeling more uncomfortable and actually just a little ill.'

"Calm down people." Blaine hears Wes's voice, afraid to look up from where he is currently staring at the floor of the Warbler practice room.

"Blaine." Hearing his name he feels like he has to look up and meets David's eyes and smiling face?

"We are very happy for you, and Kurt."

"And we are not mad at you." Thad quickly adds, although he sees a sadness in Thad's eyes he cannot place and thinks back to all the times that Kurt has

told him that he had always suspected Thad has a slight crush on Blaine.

Blaine back then had of course waved it off, but now finds himself glancing around the room wondering who else…but then quickly shakes his head 'This is

ridiculous Blaine, stop it, you are leaving to be with your boyfriend and now you find yourself wondering, just stop it, get a grip.'

Blaine is seriously about to slap himself to snap out of it, but is thankfully spared that fate as Jeff speaks up "Does that mean that I have an actual shot at

getting a real solo for competition myself this year?"

"Ouch. Jeff. Just ouch," Blaine replies before he can contain himself, and the rest of the Warblers actually burst out into laughter and only grow quiet again

as Wes speaks up, "Yes, Jeff, and may I remind everyone, that we never intentionally favored Blaine over anyone, we just…"

"…happen to be his two best friends and…Thad? Thad, what exactly are you to Blaine?", Nick adds smirking.

'Oh, okay, so maybe others have noticed too, and Kurt was not completely wrong,' Blaine thinks then regains focus and says "The council has been informed

since yesterday afternoon actually, and Wes, David, Thad and I have been able to track down some freshman who are interested in auditioning so you will

have some new blood too."

Jeff and Nick do not look all too happy about the announcement, and no one blames them really.

"I bet none of them will be able to dance like you," Trent says with a sad smile.

"And who will I be able to blame now for footprints I cause on random furniture all over school? Can you at least come visit? It will make it more plausible

when I say it was Blaine Anderson," Nick says turning to whisper the last sentence to Jeff, who snickers in response.

"Of course I will stop by to hang with you guys. I told Kurt," Blaine stops and heaves a big sigh, "this is not an easy decision, and that I cannot just bail on

you guys…my friends."

"Wait," David says, a serious look on his face, "did I just hear that right 'is', 'cannot'? Don't tell me Kurt does not know about this yet."

Blaine looks guilty sitting there his best puppy-dog eyed look skipping around the room between the Warblers, who have all burst into jitter again.

It is, as so often, the repeated banging of Wes's gavel that quiets them down, and Blaine cannot help but think, from what he has heard about and seen of

New Directions, that Mr. Schue should really think about investing in one.

"Blaine," Wes says with a sigh, "this is the whole 'I-cannot-possible-tell-Kurt-I-am-desperately-in-love-with-him' situation all over again, don't you see that!"

And Wes sounds impatient now, and Blaine knows that is hard to achieve, but also knows what he has planned himself so "No, no it is not, because Kurt and

I have talked about it, and he is just waiting for an answer from me, so I am taking the opportunity to surprise him. I have it all figured out," Blaine adds as

he gets several skeptical looks from all around the room.

"Just tell us you are not going to sing 'When I get you alone' to anyone again, especially Kurt. Somehow I profoundly doubt he would appreciate the irony."

Trent looks worried saying this, and Blaine shakes his head, grinning widely as he says "I can promise I have a much better song picked out this time, and

an outfit Kurt will love."

"Right, you are not going to wear the uniform this time, so what are you planning exactly?", Jeff asks.

"That I am not going to wear the uniform is only partly true, you will know why as soon as I tell you my song choice."

And Wes, exchanging a quick look with David, who Wes thinks must be feeling and thinking the same, try as he may, cannot get rid of the sinking feeling he

has at hearing these words, which turns, at hearing Blaine's next words into a feeling of actual drowning out on sea somewhere in a storm to wild to actually

measure on any scale known to humankind to this day "Joe Cocker, 'You can leave your hat on.'"

The room is instantly quiet, and Wes thinks he was wrong and it is not a storm at all he had felt brewing before, but a blizzard. Everyone in the room seems

to be frozen in their places, so when Jeff whispers to Nick "But our uniform does not even have a hat," Blaine does his best to put on his brightest most

proud smile, wishing he had a secret camera set up, so he could show Kurt the expression on his friends faces.

Only when the audio is added as Blaine bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter the others catch on, and are soon laughing to "Honestly guys, not even I

would do that, at least not in public, what may or may not have happened over the su…"

"OKAY BLAINE! Please stop talking now!"

"Sorry Wes."

"Blaine, I would smack you over the head with my gavel if the freshman who want to audition where already here today. One, to make an example of you,

and two, for putting ideas about our school uniform and stripping into their young impressionable minds," Wes says squinting his eyes.

"We are oh so young too, and still very impressionable," Jeff says tugging playfully at Nicks tie, to loosen it a little, and Nick smirks at Jeff and winks.

"Yes, and you are also all already on my list of lost cases," Wes mutters under his breath, followed by a sigh, and David breaks into laughter as he replies

"Like you have never used the school uniform to get some action."

"David! I am a figure of authority here, stop undermining me with your intimate knowledge of my private life. Also, You are one to talk."

"Don't worry Wes, we all still love you," Jeff adds with a smile.

"How often, I am a figure of authority, you are not supposed to love me."

"Oh well then we really have to vote you of the council, because our love for you is just too strong," Nick grins broadly as he says this.

"Okay, serious now guys. Thank you for showing me that you will be perfectly fine without me, and I promise I will visit loads, with Kurt, and alone, and you

can come visit as well."

"So what is your real song choice for you know, outside the bedroom," Trent asks smiling.

"Okay, so I am going to sing to Kurt, again on the steps at his, well soon our, school, and the song I chose is 'It's not unusual'."

Blaine hears sounds of approval and continues by getting out several photographs, "…and for the next bit, I actually need your help. I tried on several outfits

last night, and well…what do you think?"

The Warblers are soon all huddled around the small coffee table in the middle of the room, and Blaine, who for some reason has decided to climb on it and

sit himself cross-legged on top of it pointing between the different photographs as the Warblers give their opinions, thinks to himself 'I am really, really

going to miss these guys.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Checking his reflection in the mirror for a final time, Blaine fumbles nervously with his favorite bowtie; favorite, at least in part, because Kurt helped him

pick it out when Blaine was looking for a fashionable accessory over the summer.

At the time Kurt had started dropping hints here and there that he wished they were both at the same school for their senior year, and, well Blaine liked to

be prepared, just in case.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Getting out of his car at McKinley, and stepping into the halls of the actual building Blaine keeps tugging at the bowtie from time to time, not really to

straighten it out, that is in no way necessary – Kurt practically held a seminar for him on how to wear bowties during the summer, because as Kurt put it

'There is no use in owning a piece of clothing that one does not know how to wear'.

So it is more an unconscious confidence thing that Blaine keeps reaching up to the one piece of clothing that reminds him not only in its colorfulness of the

person who actually makes him want to be in this essentially hostile environment.

Further, after wearing a tie every day at Dalton for so long Blaine feels strangely comforted knowing the bowtie is there, and keeps reaching up intentionally

as well, to ckeck, to make sure it is still there, just in case.

The tugging and pulling only stops when he turns into the hallway where he knows Kurt's locker to be. The bowtie is all but forgotten as his eyes fall on

Kurt.

"Hey you," Blaine chimes happily.

"Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt says, a slight smile tugging on his lips, despite the bad week he is having.


End file.
